


I Miss You

by mulder_its_me



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Dancing, Hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7788262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mulder_its_me/pseuds/mulder_its_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock teaches John how to dance for his wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Miss You

John's wedding day was approaching faster and faster. There was still so much to plan and take care of, it was all too much to handle. John just wanted to go solve a good old fashioned murder with Sherlock & was beginning to understand why Sherlock complained of being bored so often. The one thing that John was stressing over, though wasn't what kind of cake they were getting or wether the centrepieces would be red or purple. Instead, John was worried about the fact that he didn't know how to dance. 

John had only danced a few times in his life and each time it ended in him being embarrassed. The first time was when he was in third grade. The prettiest girl in his grade had asked him to dance at the Christmas party and naturally, John started to do the Macarena. The girl was disgusted and never talked to him after that. The second time, was when he was in seventh grade. He wanted to impress Sharon & went up against a boy in his grade in a dance off. His moves weren't exactly comparable to his competition. 

The last time he'd ever danced was at a college party. Some pretty redhead had asked for a dance & John wanted to get it right for once in his life. Instead of trying to impress the girl though, John wanted to impress the cute boy who had been staring at him from across the room the whole evening. Of course, it ended in him tripping and knocking drinks all over the girl and the floor. 

John had been looking for dance classes for almost a week now. Nothing seemed to work out though. Most of the classes were open to women & men but only seemed to have women signed up for it. He didn't want to be the only man there and embarrass himself even further. 

John sighed and slammed his laptop shut, scrubbing a hand over his tired face. All this searching was useless and John was almost going to give up. 

A deep voice startled John as he was about to get up. "You're looking for dance classes," Sherlock observed, his voice right behind John's chair. 

"Christ, Sherlock! What are you doing watching me?" John asked, not exactly sure if he wanted an answer. 

"You've been looking for dance classes for almost a week now," Sherlock continued. "Why?"

"Because my wedding is soon and I can't dance," John said, annoyance lacing his words. "What do you want?"

"I don't understand why you're looking for classes. They cost money and involve socializing," Sherlock said, once again ignoring John. 

"I don't suppose you have a solution?" John was annoyed with this conversation. He was already stressed enough, he didn't need Sherlock pushing his buttons. 

"I–yes, actually," Sherlock replied, surprising John. 

"What? What could your solution be?"

"I could–I mean–" John swore he saw Sherlock blush a little. "I can teach you to dance."

John almost laughed out loud. "When have you ever danced Sherlock?"

A look of hurt flashed across Sherlock's face and John felt bad. "I'm a very good dancer, John. You've just never seen me dance before."

"Well thanks for the offer, but I'm fine," John said, standing up and turning away from his flat mate. 

"John, I'm your only option. Your wedding day is in three days, you won't have time for classes now. I'm your best option," Sherlock insisted, grabbing John's hand. "Please."

John wasn't sure why Sherlock was so persistent. He turned around and saw the pleading look Sherlock was giving him and gave in. 

"Fine."

Sherlock smiled and held out his hand for John to take. John stared at it bewildered. In just seconds, he would be dancing around the flat with Sherlock. John's heart fluttered and he slipped his hand into Sherlock's. 

Sherlock led him to the middle of the room. He gently placed his hands on John's waist and pulled him closed, making John tingle. 

"Hands around my neck, John," Sherlock whispered and John did as he was told and wound his arms around Sherlock's neck. "Just follow my lead. We'll put on some music after this."

John reluctantly followed Sherlock as he led him around the room. To John it seem like they were just walking around the room in an awkward embrace but he realized that Sherlock was actually swaying slightly, so he copied him and shifted his weight from foot to foot, getting more confident as they went on. 

"Relax," Sherlock murmured, fully wrapping his arms around John and pulling him so that they were chest to chest. "You're tense."

John hummed in response and thread his fingers through the thin strands of hair at the nape of Sherlock's neck. They stayed like that, swaying together for a few moments before Sherlock abruptly pulled away and walked over to the CD player. Classical music filled the room and Sherlock walked back over to John. 

"Switch positions now," Sherlock told John and wrapped his arms around John's neck. John hesitantly wound his arms around Sherlock's middle and pulled him close, just as Sherlock had done with him. "Bit faster, John. Keep up with the music, listen to the tempo."

John did as he told and sped up, swaying to the music with Sherlock. Sherlock's eyes were closed and he seemed more relaxed than John had ever seen him. 

"You know I've always loved to dance," Sherlock told John, keeping his eyes closed. 

"Really? I didn't peg you as a dancer," John said and he was being honest. He didn't know Sherlock knew how to dance, let alone actually enjoy it. 

"Yes, I did ballet when I was a kid," Sherlock continued. "It takes my mind off things."

John rested his head against Sherlock's chest and listened to his heartbeat. Sherlock placed a hand on the back of John's head and ran his fingers through his short blonde hair. He pressed his face into John's hair and sighed. 

"What are you thinking about?" John asked, hugging Sherlock closer. 

"Nothing," Sherlock lied. 

"Sherlock your mind is always running, always thinking. What are you thinking about?"

"Just," he sighed before continuing. "everything will be different after your wedding, John."

"It's been different for a while now, Sherlock," John commented and Sherlock sighed. 

"I'm going to miss you John," Sherlock whispered. 

"I'm going to miss you too," John agreed. He felt Sherlock press a kiss to his head and bury his face in his short dishwater blonde hair. 

A few moments passed before Sherlock spoke again. "I love you."

John sighed. "I know you do."


End file.
